Love Can Thaw a Frozen Heart
by mackenzieL17
Summary: Elsa's in Storybrooke and is fearful of everything new. She's looking for Anna but gets stopped by Mary Margret, David, Emma, Hook, Rumple, Belle, Regina, Robin, & Marian. The rest of the town is frozen over and angry. Elsa doesn't react well to their shortlived hostility towards her. A threat is trying to stop Elsa from finding her sister & Emma is going to help Elsa find Anna.
1. Chapter 1

*Elsa Pov*

"Stay back!" I warned my hands up, ice creeping up my hands.

"We don't want to hurt you." A blond with green eyes said. A pirate stood close to her, he had a hook for a hand.

"Listen to her mate." He said in a soft voice.

"I'm not your mate." I said harshly.

"Why'd you freeze our town?" The blond asked again, cautiously stepping closer.

"Stay back!" I yelled again. She backed up, the pirate looked fearful for her safety. "I'm looking for my sister."

"Who's your sister?" Another man said, he had short light hair and blue eyes. The blond girl resembled him.

"Anna." I said, more and more people poured out of their shops and homes. The crowd around us grew bigger, and so did my anxiety. "Tell everyone to stay back."

"Listen to her!" The blond said. The people didn't move. A brunette with shoulder length hair and red lips walked up.

"Another witch?" She asked.

"She has ice magic." The pirate said, giving me a worried look.

"Well I have fire magic." The brunette said a fire ball growing in her hand.

"No please, I don't want to hurt anyone I just need my sister!" I yelled.

"Then unfreeze my town." The brunette yelled rudely at me.

"I-I can't... unless I have my sister."

"UNFREEZE THE TOWN!" The mob called.

"STOP IT!" The blond yelled. "LEAVE HER ALONE."

"Right while she freezes the rest of the bloody town." A man with sandy colored hair and beard. It was a short beard and he wore a green scarf. A lady wearing a crème dress and looking more from my realm stood beside him. The brunette glared angrily at the woman. The scarf man also had a cross bow. I hated cross bows because of Weaslton's men trying to kill me with them. I was instantly wary of him and his cross bow.

The mob began to shout, panicking me.

"I say we take her down." The bow man said.

"No!" A lady with short, almost black hair shouted. "Listen to Emma." She said pointing to the blond. She resembled her too, they had the same eyes.

"Mary Margret's right." The man who looked like Emma said wrapping her arms around her.

"We will be nice to this woman until she gets what she wants." The pirate said in his accent.

"My name is Elsa." I said, looking down at the ground then back up at them.

"Robin, please stop." The woman next to the bow man whispered to him.

"No this is daft, I'm tired of fighting to save this town. This is our bloody home Marian." Robin said. He stepped to me. "Leave this town you monster."

_Monster, Monster, Monster_

"I'm not a monster!" I said turning to him, my ice almost reaching my finger tips.

"You're keeping a town frozen over, what to you call that?"

"I- I don't know." I replied. He walked up to me. "I can't control it, stay back." I warned. He scoffed and my hands rose up to him. "Stay back." He rose his cross bow to my angrily.

"Put your hands down witch, or I'll shoot." He warned his hands on the trigger.

"Robin!" Emma warned. She stepped to him. "Don't touch her." My hands shook uncontrollably at him, the ice all around my hands was cracking, waiting to be used. Robin still held to cross bow securely up, his finger pushing down slightly on the trigger. That's when I shot.

The ice hit him square in the chest sending him onto his back.

"Robin!" Marian said running to him.

"Monster."

"Monster."

"Monster."

"Evil Witch."

"Evil." The town chanted and whispered around me. I ran away, taking off down the street and away from the strangers.

*Emma's Pov*

"What the hell?" I said running over to Robin, Hook trailing close behind me.

"Damn witch shot me in the bloody chest." Robin said rubbing his chest.

"Bloody hell." Hook whispered.

"Robin." Regina walked up cautiously to see in she was wanted. David and Mary Margret walked up too.

"Where's Neal?" I asked.

"With Granny." David said.

"And Henry?" Regina asked.

"With Granny." David replied again.

"Why am I so cold?" Robin asked, clutching his chest.

"She did shoot you with ice, mate." Killian said.

"I'm going to go find her to see what she did to Robin." I said.

"Emma." Killian said grabbing me gently. "You can't go alone, I'll go with you."

"Alright, let's go. She ran this way." I said beginning to jog down the street. Killian followed behind leaving the Storybrooke towns people behind looking scared, confused and angry.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys<strong>

**this was supposed to be a one shot but I thought that it would be better as a 2 to 3 chapter thing.**

**I don't mean to make Robin a bad guy cause he isn't but I needed someone to provoke Elsa and Robin's not my fav character after what he said to Regina so I was like BOOM I CHOOSE YOU ROBIN.**

**It would have been funny to see Marian like that but that's not how this story is gonna work. ;)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**LEAVE A COMMENT!**

**-Mackenzie**


	2. Chapter 2

*Emma Pov*

Where'd she go, this Elsa chick? Ice magic was unfamiliar here and caused a major power outage. She even froze my Bug's engine.

"Love slow down, this leather's not the best for moving in." Killian breathed. I slowed down and stopped, he finally caught up and leaned into me, his face close to mine.

"Killian, I hate when you do that." I smiled.

"Why's that Swan?" He replied cocking his eyebrow.

"It makes it hard to resist you." I replied.

"Then don't." He replied coming closer to my lips. I pulled back and he sighed in frustration.

"Not when I'm on a case." I teased.

"You're going to be the death of me Swan."

"I plan on it." I replied, adjusting my black beanie. I grabbed his hook and removed it from the collar of my red leather jacket. He smiled when I touched it, he always does. He knows I'm not afraid of him having no hand, I'm not. I let his hook go gently and looked down the street. There was an ice trail to our right.

"I suggest we follow the ice, Love." Killian said pointing. "And can we walk this time?"

"Why don't you just get some 21st century pants? And leather's still in style." I said with a smile.

"Really Love, leather pants are still in style?" He asked hopefully.

"Not for your type." I laughed.

"What's my type." He replied, licking his lips slowly.

"Straight." I said smiling and he stepped back and looked down at his pants.

"Well then Swan."

"I meant leather jackets are still in style." I said grabbing mine.

"But that's not real leather." He almost wined. I rolled my eyes.

"Keep up." I said, beginning to jog towards the ice trail. It lead towards the woods. Killian sighed again and ran after me, he always runs after me.

We ran through the woods following the icy leaves careful not to slip, I ended up slipping on one slick leave and crashed back into Killian.

"Falling for me now?" He asked with a wince. How do we always fall into each other?

"You'll see." I said rolling off of him. He helped me up and I decided that we walk.

"I really have to get some modern pants." He said.

"Slow down." I said, stopping him. I saw something blue up a head. We crouched down low and hid behind a group of bushes and trees. We could see her but she couldn't see us. She was whispering to herself and pacing back and forth looking at her hands. Killian moved slightly and a branch broke underneath him. She turned to us, hands up, posing for an attack.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"It's me Emma, and I'm with Killian." I called out.

"Show yourself." She commanded.

We stood up and walked out into the open. Killian stood slightly in front of me.

"Our friend Robin got shot in the chest by some ice. We were wondering what you did." Killian said.

"He provoked me, I don't like crossbows..." She trailed off.

"We just want to make sure he's ok." I said.

"I shot him in the chest, there's probably ice in his heart."

"Ice? In his heart?" I questioned.

"Yes, and as my sister says Love can thaw a frozen heart. True love's kiss, family love, things like that." She explained. "Tell your friend I'm sorry. I just want my sister, I didn't mean to freeze your town. I can't control my magic, it's based on my emotions. Anna, she makes me calm and normal, not as some monster or witch."

"I understand, I have magic I can't control entirely." I explained.

"You have magic?" She said, her eyes wide.

"Yes I do, I'm struggling to control it because I grew up not knowing I had these powers and that magic wasn't real, but here I am with a pirate with a hook hand and an Ice Queen."

"I prefer Snow Queen." Elsa smiled.

"I like that better. Let's go find your sister and help our friend."

"Deal." She said. We all walked back into Storybrooke together.

*Regina Pov*

"What did that Snow Witch do?" I asked pacing around.

"I don't know." Mary Margret said. "Honestly it's just nice to see you out of your house."

"I-" I began. Marian shrieked. "What is it now?" I asked walking over. Robin's hair was turning white, and his fingers blue.

"I'm s-s-so c-cold." He said to Marian.

"What's happening to him, he's freezing." She cried.

"Well you just answered your own question." I grunted but I could help but feel soft. Robin was freezing to death.

"GUYS!" I heard Emma shout, she was with Hook and the snow maker.

"What's she doing here?" Marian asked standing up from where Robin was laying.

"I know how to fix him." The Snow Witch said.

"Elsa's seen it happen before." Hook said.

"Love can thaw." Elsa said.

"Well what's that mean?" Mary Margret asked.

"It means he can be thawed with True Love's Kiss or family love." She said.

"Get Roland." Robin said, his hair fully white. Marian got up and took off.

"You better hurry, last time this happened it was much slower." Elsa said.

"This has happened before?" I asked, judgmentally.

"Yes, I accidently froze my sister's heart. I couldn't control my emotions. She thawed herself by protecting me from a person trying to kill me. She thawed her own heart with her love for me." Elsa said.

"The sister you're looking for?" David asked.

"Yes, Anna." Elsa stated, looking at Robin. "Why didn't your wife just kiss you?"

"I want to try it with my b-boy f-f-first." Robin said. Mary Margret leaned in close to me and whispered,

"Maybe he's afraid it won't work." I shrugged her off.

Marian rushed over holding the small boy in her arms.

"What do we do now?" Marian asked setting Roland near Robin.

"I don't exactly know. Try hugging or kissing him on the cheek." Elsa said leaning down to Roland and talking kindly. "Hug your father Rolland." Roland hugged Robin but nothing happened. "Kiss your father." Roland gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek yet nothing happened. "Try Marian now." Marian leaned down and kissed him passionately and with force. I turned away in disgust. We used to do that! We used to do that...

"It's not working why isn't it working?" Marian asked panicked.

"You're not his true love..." Elsa said.

"Regina?" Emma said turning to me.

"No." I said.

"Please try." Marian said, tears streaming down her face. Robin's face was dotted with snow flakes. I leaned down slowly and carefully, I rested on my knees nervously.

"Regina you don't have too." Robin said slowly.

"I have to save you." I said. I leaned down and kissed him, to my surprise he kissed me back. Hard and with longing like he'd be waiting for it. I pulled back to see his hair normal and the snowflakes gone. Marian cried and held Roland in her lap, I cried too. I was his True Love yet we couldn't be together.

"Regina..." Robin said to me as I stood up and walked over to Mary Margret.

"Robin, it's ok. It's alright." Marian said.

"What do you mean?"

"I was dead, I was gone. I understand that you moved on with her even for what happened in her past. You obviously belong with her, she's your True Love and I see the way you look at her. You used to look at me that way." Marian whispered. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, she was letting him go. But would he let her go?

"Marian, I will love you as the mother of my child, but I think you're right. I did move on and Regina did too. I was the arse that threw her away like she was nothing after you came back." Robin said, Maria took off her wedding ring and handed it to Robin. She kissed him on the cheek and they both stood up.

"We will share Roland." Marian nodded.

"Of course, you take him now, you were always better at explaining things. " Robin stated turning back to me. We walked over to each other.

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. I had my happy ending back, the book was wrong. Villains can have happy endings.

Hook has one.

Rumple has one

Now I have one.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that chapter, OUTLAWQUEEN FOR LIFE!<strong>

**I don't know if I should continue it as Elsa looks for Anna or if I should just stop it here.**

**What do you guys think?**

**COMMENT/REVIEW **

**Bye**

**-Mackenzie**


	3. Chapter 3

Hook Pov*

My sweet Swan grabbed my hook and led me into her little apartment. She had moved out of her parent's place a few months after Prince Neal was born.

"Love?" I asked when she went to get hot chocolate with cinnamon from her kitchen.

"Yeah Hook?" She asked.

"Would you like me to get some modern clothes?" I asked looking down at my pirate attire.

"I love you just the way you are." She said with a gorgeous smile and handed me a steaming mug of the sweet drink. I poured in a little rum when she wasn't looking.

"Hook- Killian?" Emma asked after a while of silence. "Do you want to... go out... with me?"

"Out Swan?" I asked.

"Like on a date."

"A date? Swan I would love too! Where shall we go? No I'll plan it! Just you see Swan!"

"Hook..."

"No I know how to plan an evening Emma."

"I- Fine." She said laying back into the couch and sipping her hot chocolate. I took a swig too. It's gotten pretty cold here.

"What would you like to do now?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" She said.

"Perfect Swan, a moving picture. A very long moving picture." I rolled my eyes.

"I think you'll like this one, it was always one of my favorites." She winked and smiled. She left the coach and got on her knees to look for the movie. "Here it is!" She said happily pulling it from it's hiding place.

"Peter Pan?" I said. "Bloody hell Swan."

"No you'll like it, you're in it." She said putting the movie in it's player device.

"I am Swan? Am I a dashing rapscallion or handsome beyond belief? Or both?" I asked, suddenly interested.

"Just wait and see." She replied pecking me on the cheek with her soft lips and she sat down next to me. I removed my hook and wrapped my arms around her. She turned her face up towards me and smiled, I leaned down and kissed her softly but it soon turned more passionate. Then the bloody music started playing announcing the movie was on, she pulled back and stared at the screen, resting her head into my shoulder.

The Next Day*

*Elsa Pov*

Mary Margret and David were nice enough to let me stay in their extra room since Emma moved out. I sat on the bed and sighed, where is my sister?

"Elsa, it's lunch time!" David called.

"I'll be right down, David." I said politely. I got up from the squeaky bed and softly walked down the steps.

"Good afternoon Elsa." Mary- Margret said happily.

"Hello." I nodded taking a seat.

"What's wrong?" David asked seeing my worried expression as Mary- Margret practically danced around the room for some reason.

"I can't find my sister. I need her David. I'm alone with out her." I said quietly.

"I understand Elsa, your sister helped me become the man I am today. Back then she went by Joan." He chuckled slightly and handed me a sandwich.

"Anna enjoyed sandwiches." I said sadly. David gave me a pat and sat down at the dinning table while I sat at the counter.

"Elsa?" Emma called from the front door.

"In the kitchen." I announced.

"Hey, looking for Anna today?" She asked sitting next to me. "Hey Dad, where's mom?" She asked turning from me for a second.

"You're mother is upstairs with Neal." He smiled taking a bite of his sandwich. Emma nodded and turned towards me a smile on her face.

"It's really nice to have you as a friend Emma." I said feeling emotional.

"You too, Elsa. I understand you got a whole kingdom to run and a sister to find but it's been really great having you here." She said her eyes sparkling just like Anna's.

"Oh it's snowing!" Mary- Margret said coming down the steps holding a bundled up Neal.

"Elsa?" Emma asked turning towards me again.

"I'm so very sorry." I said wiping my eyes.

"Aww Elsa it's alright." Emma said rubbing my shoulder.

"But you can stop now." Mary-Margret said pulling Neal in to keep him warm.

"I-I should go." I said pushing past Emma and out the front door, the snow followed me, leaving a trail. I bumped into Hook on the way out.

"Elsa?" He asked grabbing my shoulders.

"Leave me alone." I said pushing past him, I didn't mean to be so melodramatic but I felt better alone. It's never good to be alone but without Anna here...

"Emma, love." Hook said cheerily grabbing Emma while I ran down the stairs.

"ELSA!" She called after me. My body stopped, why does she remind me of Anna so much? They were entirely different. Emma was serious and was tough on the inside and out. Anna was warm and silly, Anna was just Anna.

"Oh good you waited." Emma said leading a very sad looking Hook.

"What no hello kiss love?" He asked. She turned to him smiling and pecked him on the lips.

"There." She said.

"I need to be alone right now." I said.

"Nobody should be alone." Hook said glancing from me to Emma. He seemed stressed and wasn't in... pirate clothes...

"Hook you're not a pirate anymore." I almost laughed.

"You like?" He asked giving us a spin. Emma smiled brightly.

"It's quite dashing." She said in an accent. Hook smiled and brought her in close. I turned away as I saw them lean into each other. They made me feel so much better but seeing them together made me realize I'm in a town full of strangers. A town that's getting colder and colder. They're going to think of me as a villain, something Anna never did. I really missed Olaf, Sven, Anna and Kristoff. Did I miss their wedding? How long was I trapped?

"So love about our date?" I heard Hook say.

"Oh crap right! Sorry Killian. Snow wanted me to baby sit tonight." Emma looked sadly into Hook's face.

"Ermmm well It's alright love. I'll help you watch the lad." He said wrapping his arm around her and they walked back to Mary-Margret's and David's apartment. I disappeared and decided to walk through town.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile I was trying to finish my Frozen fanfic which I managed to do. <strong>**53 chapters! **

**I hope you're enjoying this story, it's not going exactly like the TV show which is great because I doubt you'll want to read what you've already watched.**

**How are you liking this season?**

**I'm enjoying it fairly well, the curse that's hitting the town is crazy so I'm excited for this Sunday. **

**I will be writing about the curse and the Snow Queen though but they'll have my own twist, same with Rumple. Freaking Rumple. He's sucked this season, it's really hard to believe he loves Belle, it seems like he just uses her for a cover up of his evil plans. :/ **

**Anyway have a brilliant day or night.**

**Please Comment! :)**

**Love you guys!**

**-Mackenzie **


	4. Message for my lovely readers! IMPORTANT

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't worked on this story in a while. I was busy writing my own original story on fictionpress!**

**So far it's only gotten 20 views, it's harder to be an original writer than a fanfiction writer. :/ which is disappointing because this is what I want to do with my life. **

**Whoa! You guys should totally read it! I mean not to market myself or anything... It's called Colorless on fictionpress and it's under the same user name as here. mackenzieL17**

**It would mean to much if you guys did read it and if you're missing me this is a great way to see... no... read me again!**

**If I get 5 or more comments on that story then I'll write a new chapter on here.**

**Plus it's finals week soooooooooooooooo yeahhh. **

**I love you guys so much and I'm sorry and read Colorless please! I'm so proud of this original story like holy crap I love it so much, like the characters and the plot and the... AHHH just everything about it is great! I really think you should read it and tell your friends! PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT ON THE STORY BECAUSE THE MORE COMMENTS I GET ON THAT STORY THE MORE PEOPLE WILL READ IT YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA! SAME WITH THIS STORY! I know comments can be annoying but they mean a lot to the writer who is working so hard to make this wonderful story for you guys, it makes all of our hard work worth while! I mean you couls just leave a smiley face or a letter or just hi!**

**Like omg. PLEASE! You guys are my biggest supporters and I need support! Please! I will read or comment on any of your stories if you do the same to me! **

**THANK YOU! SO MUCH!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL and I promise that I will update soon like on Friday or something!**

**Bye**

**-Mackenzie! (Hope you enjoyed the end of Frozen on Once!) **


	5. Chapter 4

*Anna Pov*

~Past~

"Elsa!" I called from outside her door.

"Yes?" She asked pulling her head out.

"I was in the attic and I found some crazy stuff, well not crazy but cool, not cool like your ice or your dress or anything but-"

"Anna." Elsa chuckled. "Let's go look at it." I nodded excitedly and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the giant attic. "I've been up here a million times, Anna. I told you not to go in here." She said mysteriously.

"Well you know me can't take no for an answer." I smiled pushing the door open. There were the books I found stacked on a stool.

"I've never seen those books before." Elsa said interested. I knew she would be. She picked one up and brushed the dust off.

"It's mom's diary!" I said unable to contain my excitement.

"Mother's diary..." She swallowed and put it down.

"Mom and Dad left because they were looking for something in the Enchanted Forest. She doesn't say what but she talked about you... a lot."

"What did she say?" Elsa asked stepping closer to me.

"I think you should read it but some of it isn't that... nice."

"What? Anna..." Elsa sat down on a dirty chair and stared at the diary. She shook her head and looked up at me with a smile. "Anna I have something for you." She said pointing to the closet.

"What? It's not even Christmas!" I said excitedly. She laughed as I ran to the closet and opened it. Out popped a poofy white dress. "Oh Elsa it's so pretty." I said grabbing the material. "What is it?"

Elsa stood up and walked over. "It's mother's wedding dress." She showed me a note that said "For Elsa, my first born" I looked at her perfect cursive with a smile and remembered her warm hugs. "Well I thought you should use it since Kristoff proposed." Elsa said pointing at my wedding ring with a diamond he found in the mountains.

"No Elsa, this dress is yours whether you'll ever use it or not. Not that no one likes you, I guess you're just a little. Nothing you're perfect but intimidating."

"Anna you're rambling again."

"Sorry, I do that... a lot."

"And I want you to have it, you're the one getting married. Not me." She smiled practically forcing the material into my hands.

"Thank you." I said hugging her tightly and she did the same.

"I wanted to give you something more personal that you'll wear more than once." Elsa said pulling out a beautiful silver snowflake necklace. I gasped and put my hand to my mouth.

"Oh Elsa, it's beautiful! Can you help me put it on?" I asked turning around.

"Of course." She said and soon the necklace was looped around my neck.

"Thank you so much." I said grabbing it.

"Of course Anna, now why don't you go try on your dress, a few modifications might have to be done." Elsa said smiling, I nodded and quickly changed into it. The material was nice and soft but the dress was heavy. "You look beautiful." Elsa said something obviously on her mind.

"What's wrong?" I asked noticing mother's diary was open on her lap.

"Nothing. This is your moment." She said.

"Elsa, you're my sister. Sisters tell each other everything. It's like rule number 1 and I don't like following rules." I said, kneeling down in front of her.

"Mother... Mom was looking for something to help me with my ice powers." She stated, looking down at her hands. "They were afraid of me Anna." Tears rolled down her cheeks and it started to snow.

"Elsa don't be upset." I said hugging her. "Everything is going to be ok!" I felt the coldness of the snow disappear as Elsa hugged me back. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elsa said.

"No matter what, we're sisters. Nothing can ever change that." I pecked her forehead with my lips.

"Thank you Anna, you always make me feel better." Elsa smiled. "Now I think that it needs to come in at the waist." She said changing the subject and grabbing the material.

"Thanks." I replied, but I stared at the diary. What did mom want in the Enchanted Forest? "Maybe we should put off on the wedding..."

"What Anna? I mean sure Kristoff is loud, some times crude and smelly but I can get used to it. He loves you." Elsa teased.

"No, we can find out why mom and dad went on the boat! I thought it was for our cousins wedding." I stated, looking at the dress in the mirror. Elsa was silent for a moment.

"I think it needs gloves."

"Elsa." I whined.

"Anna, you're getting married, I'm a Queen we can't just run off chasing some fairy tale!" She said.

"But life is a fairytale." I said spinning in my dress. "Who would've thought we'd be best friends, who would've thought that I'd actually be marrying some one!"

"Anna, you will NOT go to the Enchanted Forest. I forbid it."

"Ok Ms. Queen, I won't."

"Thank you."

_I was totally crossing my fingers right now. _

"Come on Kristoff."

"Anna I have to come with you!" He said pulling at his short hair.

"No, you have to stall Elsa!" I said wrapping my cape around my shoulders.

"No! I can't let anyone hurt you!"

"My boats going to leave."

"Anna?" Elsa called from outside the barn.

"Oh no! Why is Elsa out here?" I said putting on my purple hat.

"But I wanna get married." Kristoff whined, Sven made an angry noise. "Fine Sven. He says I should help."

"Thanks Sven." I said scratching his chin. I walked over to Kristoff and he pulled me into a crushing hug, he pressed his lips against mine.

"Anna!" Elsa called again, closer to the barn.

"Bye, Kristoff. I love you." I said.

"I love you too, be careful." He said, I nodded and ducked out the back of the barn and took off towards the docks.

*Kristoff pov*

"Reindeer man." Elsa said entering the barn.

"Ice Queen." I replied. She huffed and narrowed her eyes at me. "I know you hit me with "insults" because you love me." I said with a smirk, she rolled her blue eyes.

"Where's Anna?" She asked.

"Haven't seen my lovely fiancé." I said and Sven grunted.

"Really? I saw her heading this way." She said looking around the barn.

"Nope haven't seen her."

"Stop lying! I'm really worried Kristoff. I can't loose her again and I'm already loosing her to you." She said.

"I-I." I stuttered. Sven groaned at me. _Just tell her buddy._ "Alright Sven." I said to him. Elsa raised her eyebrows and took a step back.

"You know talking to reindeers aren't normal."

"You know having ice powers aren't normal." I snipped back.

"Where's Anna?" She growled. "Don't make me ice you!"

"On a boat to the Enchanted Forest." _You are so weak Kristoff. _I said to myself.

"What?" Elsa said, the fury from her eyes. Her face fell. She looked at me. "Get me to the docks now."

"Come on Sven. I said jumping onto his back and pulling Elsa up onto him. We rode as fast as we could to the docks. Anna's boat had just departed.

"Anna why?" Elsa called to her.

"I have to find out for you, for us!" Anna called back.

"I'm coming with you!" The Queen shouted.

"No, you're right. You are the Queen." Anna's voice was getting harder to hear.

"Be safe! I love you!" Elsa said. "Come back soon!"

"I will..." There were more words after that but we couldn't hear them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I absolutely love writing as Anna and Elsa they're such fun characters. I really truly enjoy it. <strong>

**I also enjoy writing as Emma and Hook, they just flow. :) I promise next chapter is in Storybrooke. **

**I know that you've seen all of this but I'm putting my own twist on it. I promise soon you will see the differences. :)**

**QOTD: How did you like the ending of frozen on once?**

**- I liked it but I wanted to see Anna and Kristoff get married. I wish they didn't have to leave so soon. Emma and Elsa were so cool to see together. (Haha Cool! Ice joke LOL) They were BFFs! You can't ruin BFFs! Darn you Adam and Eddy, hopefully you bring them back! Also Rumple, you sir are a dick. I'm glad Belle kicked your ass outa town!**

**RumpleBelles ship freaking ran its own self into an iceberg and it sunk faster than the Titantic. Rumple was the one who freaking drove it into the iceberg too. Then Belle lit it on fire, and I cried because it was so beautiful to see a sinking boat up in flames and Rumple and Belle jump off of it in different ways. I HATE RUMPLE! I'm sorry Rumple fans but he was horrible.**

**"Oh I changed Belle!" NO YOU DIDN'T BITCH!**

**Anyway one last thing. If you don't like my story then don't read it! Stop commenting stupid things about rape n' shit. It's so dumb. Because you sir are a dick and shall go in the dick circle with Rumple. Have fun. **

**Bye I love you guys! (Besides you people in the dick circle. I hate you.) **

**-Mackenzie **


End file.
